Crystal Clear
by Gothic Retaliation
Summary: Takes place before T3, goes on to end of T4. Xiao Yu meets Jin and there is something going on. Be warned, 1st chapter has Hwoarang doing a bad bad thang... *Chapter 3 up!*
1. Default Chapter

Legal Sh**: *Sigh* I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. Don't sue.  
  
This is my first and a complete Jin/Xiao Yu fic. No other relationships between any of the other characters are mentioned here. The other characters are lucky to be mentioned at all.  
  
This might start off boring, but I think at this end, you'll like it a bit more. except if you are a Hwoarang fan.  
  
I'm trying to write a serious and touching fic here so tell me if I have succeeded, Okay? If I don't get many reviews, there would be no next chapter, okay?  
  
Someone commented on how I spelt Xiao Yu. I believe my spelling is the proper way to spell it since Xiao and Yu are two words in Chinese.  
  
As for spelling mistakes. well, if there is. then, I'm sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Crystal Clear *~  
  
By Spandas  
  
When I was young, I met the man that would turn my world upside down. His name was Jin.  
  
I remember it was when I was sixteen and he was nineteen. I met him for the first time. At first I thought he was an anti-social jackass. I was entering the third Iron Fist Tournament and was staying with his grandfather. Heihachi was filthy rich and offered me a position in the tournament when I beat up all his men on his luxurious private ship. The only reason I wanted to enter that tournament was so I could win enough money to build my own amusement park. That was my dream and still is my dream.  
  
Heihachi also offered me to stay at his mansion in Japan. Of course I took the offer. I went to Japan the next day and stopped at the gates of the mansion. It was huge and I just couldn't believe my luck so I pinched myself extremely hard to reassure myself that this was no dream.  
  
When I entered the mansion I was shown to my room and was told I was free to look around for if I got lost, all I had to do was to wave at the surveillance cameras situated all around the house, except in the dojo.  
  
I was just looking around when I saw a young man training in the dojo. He was well built and was very handsome. But the hair. it looked like it had just a little too much hair gel in it.  
  
I entered the dojo and the young man instantly stopped and looked at me. I asked was I disturbing him. He just shook his head.  
  
'Talkative bastard.' I thought.  
  
"So," I said. "My name is Ling Xiao Yu. What is your name?"  
  
He looked at me for a while and then answered. "Kazama Jin."  
  
"Jin. I like that name. So you staying here for the tournament too?"  
  
Jin looked at me like he was confused.  
  
"Well." I said. "I'll see you around." Then I bounced out of the dojo.  
  
It was dinnertime the next time I saw Jin. Heihachi sat at the end of the table and I sat next to Jin. I was so anxious to see what food I was going to eat in an elegant mansion like this. I was indeed very disappointed when only soup was served.  
  
'Is this all we are having for dinner?' I asked loudly. A smile crept on Jin's face.  
  
Then Heihachi spoke.  
  
"No Miss Ling. More is coming afterwards."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After five courses and a dessert, I was told to go to my room and rest for I had school tomorrow. School. What a great way to spoil the evening. I walked up the stairs and Jin followed suit. It was when I reached the top of the stairs that I found out I had no idea where my room was.  
  
"Follow me." Said Jin. With no choice, I followed him.  
  
Walking past many rooms, Jin finally lead me to mine. I thanked him and found out that his room was just next to mine.  
  
"Guess we'll be neighbours then." I said.  
  
Jin looked at me and smiled. But that was all before he went into his room.  
  
A little bit disappointed, I entered my room. I was once again shocked to see an enormous four-post bed big enough for 4 Panda's (btw, Panda is to be shipped here in a few days). The room was huge. There was also a balcony. I opened the two glassy doors and went on the balcony. I looked around. The view was breath taking. I then looked to my right and realise Jin's balcony was next to mine, only 2 metres away. He too was admiring the scenery, but with quite an unhappy expression on his face.  
  
Leaning on the balcony rails, he was in a white non-iron shirt, unbuttoned all the way. Damn he looked good.  
  
Jin, realising he was been watched, turned to look at me. I went a shade of red.  
  
"Hi." I said. He greeted me back minus the enthusiasm. Wanting to know more about him, I decided to try start a conversation.  
  
"So, how did you meet Heihachi?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me with that confused expression he gave me in the dojo.  
  
"I'm his grandson." He answered.  
  
I was a bit surprised.  
  
"Grandson? Ah. I see the resemblance now. but, your name is Jin Kazama. Shouldn't it be Jin Mishima?"  
  
"It's a long story. I wish not to talk about it."  
  
I could see he wasn't in the mood for a conversation.  
  
"Well, guess I'll see you later then." I said, as I walked back into my room. I sighed and fell onto my new bed. Well, we'll have plenty of time to bond during the whole tournament.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, I woke up exceptionally early. I cleaned myself, brushed my teeth, got dressed and decided to do some training in the dojo before I went to school. To my surprise, Jin was already there. I checked my watch. It was 5 am. I could he had perspired a bit, so he must have been here since 4 am. With nothing else to do, I decided to join him.  
  
I surprised him a bit, but it didn't affect him much. I attacked him with my 'Fortune Cookie'. He blocked that and used his tooth fairy. I blocked that. It went on for a while like that. Attack and block. That was until he unleashed his spinning demon. I blocked three spins and but he wasn't finished yet. I thought he was going to kick me in the face. I closed my eyes and anticipated for the attack. But nothing. I open one eye and saw that he was walking away getting his towel.  
  
"You're good." I said to him.  
  
He smiled, but only slightly.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." He said. "School is starting soon. You'd better get changed."  
  
*****  
  
"Are we riding THIS to school?"  
  
Jin looked at me weird.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I looked at the four-door limo. I swear that you could fit a house in that. I reluctantly went into the limo and sat next across Jin.  
  
'Why is he always emotionless?' I thought. It always seemed like there was something troubling him.  
  
We arrived at school, not a single world during that whole trip.  
  
*****  
  
I was, as luck would have it, in Jin's class. He sat at the last row. I was introduced to the class then I sat on the table next to him. It was maths the most boring subject in the history of Japanese Schooling. I looked at Jin. He was so attentive in class. All focused on the work the teacher has given us.  
  
I, being not so mathematical, didn't pay attention in class. I was too busy thinking about the tournament. It starts in a week. I have four week to get in shape. I looked at Jin. He wakes up every morning to practise. Maybe I should practise with him every morning. I hope he doesn't mind.  
  
*****  
  
It was lunchtime and I found myself hanging with my newfound friends. well, at least I was hanging around some people.  
  
"So." Asked a girl. "You're living in the Mishima Mansion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you see Jin all the time then, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She then passed me a letter with a heart sticker.  
  
"Can you give this to him?"  
  
I took the letter, thinking how silly it was. Jin didn't strike me as a person that was interested in girls just yet. I knew that he was handsome and thought that girls would probably like him. But when all the girls around me handed me like a thousand letters, I realised just how well liked he really is.  
  
"Why don't you give it to him yourself?" I asked one of them. She just pointed at Jin, sitting alone under the shades of the cherry blosson.  
  
"He's so anti-social, I'm too scared to approach him. But I still think he's hot!"  
  
It was almost the end of lunch. I decided to approach Jin and deliver all his 'junk mail'.  
  
"Hi." I said as I bent over and tilted my head to look at him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Just here to deliver some mail here." I said as I dropped a bag full of letters on his lap. He sighed and brushed the letters on the ground.  
  
I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you happy to have so many admirers?"  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"They admire my looks. But they don't know anything about me."  
  
I sat beside him.  
  
"Well, if you opened up a bit, maybe they'll get to know you. At least open up to me. I'd really like to be your friend."  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
The bell rang and we headed to our next class together.  
  
*****  
  
That night after dinner, I knocked on Jin's door.  
  
"Hi. Can I come in?"  
  
He smiled and opened the door wider to let me in. His room was identical to mine, but with a fragrance that was very unique indeed.  
  
"Have a seat." He offered. So I sat on his bed, and he didn't seem to mind. He sat on a chair across to me.  
  
"So." I said as I folded my legs on the bed. "Ready to open up to me yet."  
  
Jin smiled.  
  
"If I open up to you, I'll have to tell you my life story. You'll probably get bored."  
  
"No. Go on. I'd like to know more about you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****  
  
"My mother was Kazama Jun. She entered the second Iron Fist Tournament and met my father, Mishima Kazuya. They never had a romantic relationship. In fact, I don't even know if my father loved my mother.  
  
At the end of the second tournament, my father died. Mother never told me how he died. I was born and raised by my mother in a beautiful forest in a small house beside a lake. For fifteen years I lived a happy life with my mother, away from the busy city life. We embraced nature and didn't use anything that we couldn't get in a forest. Mother was a real environmentalist and I followed suit.  
  
When I was fifteen, my mother was killed by Toshin, 'God Of Fight', whilst trying to protect me. Her last words to me was to go to Tokyo and find my grandfather, Heihachi.  
  
When I arrived in Tokyo, I was so surprised by the technology it had. I've never seen a car or watch television before I went there. I arrived in Mishima Zaibatsu and was let to see grandfather. I told him who I was and he welcomed me home. He then taught me the Mishima style Karate. I've been learning it for four years now."  
  
"Wow." I said as he finished. "I'm sorry for bringing back such painful memories of your mother."  
  
"It's okay. I don't want to ever forget my mother."  
  
"I'm glad we had this conversation."  
  
"Me too."  
  
I got off the bed and proceeded to exit. Jin stood up to lead me to the door. At the door, I turned around, tip toe and gave Jin a peck on the cheek.  
  
"See you tomorrow morning!." I said and left.  
  
*****  
  
After that night, we became close friends. We trained together in the mornings and had long and deep conversations at night. I learnt a lot about him and he learnt a lot about me. We hanged around each other at school, which caused quite a stir and now my former so-called friends aren't so friendly anymore and began to give me death stares of jealousy.  
  
A week later, Panda arrived, along with the rest of the Iron Fist entries. They all had to stay at the Mishima hotel. I was lucky that Panda and me were able to stay with Jin at the Mishima Mansion.  
  
The night everyone arrived there was a dinner party at the Mishima Mansion. Everyone was to dress in formal wear. I was given money to buy a new formal dress. I went to the mall and chose a red Qui Pao (think that's how to spell it. I'm chinese and I don't know how to spell it! Shame, shame.) which was a traditional chinese formal dress with a slit on both sides up to the upper part of my thighs. It had a gold dragon stitched in the front of it.  
  
When the dinner party was about to start, I quickly put on some light make up and change into my Qui Pao. I didn't even bother to set my hair. I just too out my two pony tails and let my shoulder length hair flow down.  
  
Jin was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. When he saw me, his mouth hung open a bit. I took the time of walking down the stairs to admire him in a black tuxedo. He looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
*****  
  
(I added this part just for the hell of it)  
  
Jin's POV:  
  
'What is taking her so long?' I thought, as I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Xiao Yu. I looked at my watch. If she isn't here in five minutes I'll. I could hear sounds of heels making contact with the floor. I turned to see a goddess walking down the stairs. Xiao Yu look absolutely breath taking in a red traditional chinese dress. The dress defined her curved so perfectly. I never noticed how beautiful she was. if my heart rate increasing? God she makes me weak in the knees.  
  
*****  
  
I reached the end of the stairs.  
  
"Jin." I said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Whaa-?"  
  
"Shall we go now?"  
  
"Wha- Oh, yeah."  
  
*****  
  
We entered the humungous Mishima Hall at the ground floor of the mansion. Everyone was already there. Then a red head Korean guy approached.  
  
"Kazama Jin." He said in a not so friendly tone.  
  
"Hwoarang." Said Jin in the same tone.  
  
"I see you have found yourself a girlfriend." Said Hwoarang. He turned to me and leaned forward. "How would you like to ditch this loser and come with me instead?"  
  
I admit, he was attractive, but his arrogance is a major turn off.  
  
"Back off Hwoarang." Said Jin as he pushed Hwoarang away from me.  
  
Hwoarang just laughed.  
  
"Ohhhh. touchy Kazama. Afraid I'm gonna take your girl eh?"  
  
"Shut up Hwoarang." Jin was all fired up. I've never seen him this mad before. "Now get out of my sight."  
  
Hwoarang looked at Jin, then looked at me, smirked, then left.  
  
"So this was the guy you tied with in a street fight, right?"  
  
"Yeah. He's a real asshole."  
  
"I can see that. Anyways. Forget about him. Let's eat!"  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later, I decided to go to the rest room to freshen up a bit. It was a fairly long trip and there was a pretty spooky hallway leading to the rest rooms. I exited the hall and slowly, the noise faded and there was silence and I walked further away.  
  
I had a feeling I was being followed, but I shrugged it off. I walked into the hallway. Suddenly, a strong hand cupped my mouth and pulled me closer. In a matter of seconds, I was pinned against the wall by the hands.  
  
"My pretty. Bastard Kazama doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him." It was Hwoarang. I tried to break free, but my wrists were nailed to the wall by only one of his hands. He was too strong.  
  
Hworang then started to kiss me all over. I tried to avoid him kissing me on the mouth. No way was I giving my first kiss to a bastard like him. Desperate, I screamed for help, but no one was able to hear me.  
  
"It's no use." He said. "Those idiots in there are too busy having a good time. Scream all you want. They'll never hear you."  
  
Tears streamed down my cheeks as Hwoarang ripped and attacked my Qui Pao. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing my virginity to a creep like him.  
  
All of a sudden, two strong hands were on Hwoarang's neck as it ripped him away from me and pinned in against the wall.  
  
"JIN!!!" I yelled. He didn't seem to have heard it. He was consumed with rage. Electric sparks surrounded him. I could have sworn that I saw his eyes go red. Hwoarang kicked and screamed.  
  
"Kazama! You kill me. *cough* *cough*. you'll go to jail! You'll never *cough* *cough* be able to see your girlfriend again. With that, Jin snapped out of his rage and dropped Hwoarang.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" he screamed. Hwoarang gave him a death stare, then ran for his life.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU BACK KAZAMA!!!" he said whilst he was running.  
  
Jin turned around. I slid down the wall and curled into a ball, crying my eyes out. Jin crouched down and embraced me. I felt safe in his arms. It suddenly became crystal clear on what I should do.  
  
Jin carried me like a baby up the stairs and to my room. He dropped me onto the bed gently and was about to get up and leave. I grabbed his jacket just in time.  
  
"Don't go." I begged. And so he stayed. He cupped his hand on my cheeks and wiped away my tears.  
  
"I love you Xiao Yu."  
  
I took hold of his arm.  
  
"I love you too Jin." I said. I then took off the rest of my torn Qui Pao. "I want to give myself to you and only you."  
  
Jin was speechless for a while.  
  
". Are you sure Xiao Yu?"  
  
I took hold of his head and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss and one thing lead to the next. That was the night when the man I loved gave me the gift of being a true woman.  
  
(Author: I'm sorry that there was no 'description' of exactly what they did. It is because I am still too young to write a lemon [I'm 14 turning 15]. When I'm old enough, I'm gonna write a lemon about Jin and Xiao Yu. That is, if they are still going to be in Tekken when I'm 18!)  
  
Next Chapter: If I get enough reviews, I'll start the next chapter. If not, then this story ends here. But let me tell you. I still have no idea what I'm going to write on the next chapter so I'm open for suggestions! 


	2. I Promise

Legal Stuff: I don't own jack crap ok? All characters here are all property of Namco.  
  
Author's Note: I realised how people didn't like me putting Hwoarang in as the bad guy who tries to rape Xiao Yu. Sorry guys, but I needed a bad guy because I don't want to write about Heihachi. Good news though. Hwoarang won't do anymore bad stuff but will remain an arrogant asshole. That is all.  
  
*****  
  
~* Crystal Clear *~ Chapter 2 * I Promise *  
  
By: Spandas  
  
The sun was shining brightly outside. Xiao Yu reluctantly opened her eyes. She wanted to get up, but a sharp pain between her legs told her to wait longer. Lying on the bed, the memories of yesterday night were playing in her head like it was a movie. She smiled.  
  
She turned her head to the side to find Jin sleeping like a baby. Playfully, she whispered I his ear.  
  
"Jinny."  
  
No response.  
  
"Jenny."  
  
Still no response.  
  
Giving up, Xiao Yu looked at his tattoo. She didn't know where he got that from, but the pattern was beautiful. She attempted to touch it. As her hand made contact with Jin's tattoo, his eyes shot open and his hand was just inches away from Xiao Yu's neck in a claw shaped position.  
  
Xiao Yu's eyes widened.  
  
'What did I do?' she thought.  
  
Jin, calming down a little, lowered his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry." His said. Xiao Yu just cupped his cheek.  
  
"It's okay Jin. I won't do that again."  
  
Jin smiled. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Miss Ling, it is time for breakfast." Said a voice.  
  
"Well Jin. Guess we better get up."  
  
*****  
  
"So Jin." Asked Heihachi. "Why did you retire to your room so early yesterday night?"  
  
Jin looked down at his breakfast, poking his fork into the scrambled eggs.  
  
"Ah. I was tired. that's all."  
  
Heihachi looked at Jin suspiciously, then looked at Xiao Yu.  
  
"And you Miss Ling?"  
  
"Oh. I was tired too."  
  
Heihachi gave Xiao Yu the same look, but then didn't say anything and just continued eating.  
  
*****  
  
Walking into the classroom, they sat down at their usual seats. They liked the back row. They were the only ones that sit at that row.  
  
"Alright class." Said the teacher. "We have two new students today."  
  
Jin and Xiao Yu were completely shocked as Hwoarang and another girl they saw at the party walk through the door.  
  
"I would like to introduce to you, Hwoarang, and Julia Chang."  
  
(Note: I know they all have different ages, but if I put them in different classes, it would be a bit boring so bare with me and imagine this is a multi-aged class, okay? Okay.)  
  
Hwoarang took a seat next to Xiao Yu and Julia took a seat next to Jin.  
  
Xiao Yu felt shivers up her spine as Hwoarang sat next to her. She moved her table slightly closer to Jin.  
  
Hwoarang just gave her an evil smirk. (evil, but cute still ^_^)  
  
During that time, Julia wasted no time to start chatting to Jin.  
  
Julia: So, you are in the tournament too?  
  
Jin: nods   
  
Julia: You are Kazama Jin, right?  
  
Jin: nods   
  
Julia: Great! Your mother and my mother are best friends. But my mother is now missing.  
  
Jin: I'm so sorry. (But in a not too enthusiastic way.)  
  
Teahcer: Jin! If you want to chat up girls, do it outside!  
  
Class (minus Xiao Yu): Ohhhhhhhhh! Jin and Julia!  
  
Jin didn't really care that much on what the class thought, but when he looked at Xiao Yu, he saw a very angry girl.  
  
*****  
  
"Xiao Yu! I didn't! Honest!"  
  
Xiao Yu still glared at him. Jin and her were in the empty hallway with Jin trying to explain what happened in class just then.  
  
"Xiao Yu. I've only met that girl today. I don't like her. I like you. I love you."  
  
With those words, Xiao Yu forgave him and was about to give him a hug when.  
  
"JIN!!!" shouted Julia running up to him.  
  
"I would like to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"  
  
Jin nodded. Julia saw Xiao Yu, and then looked back at Jin.  
  
"I mean in private."  
  
Xiao Yu was heating up, but she kept her cool. After all, she is supposed to trust Jin.  
  
"I'll just. go somewhere." Said Xiao Yu, and ran off.  
  
She was still running when she bumped into the person she absolutely loathed.  
  
"Where's your lover boy?" asked Hwoarang. "Did he abandon you? Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He slowly leaned in to hug Xiao Yu. She escaped and ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to repeat her last unpleasant encounter with that bastard.  
  
*****  
  
". and so that was how she disappeared."  
  
Jin had a serious look.  
  
"Toshin."  
  
". I miss mother so much."  
  
Julia's eyes started to flow with tears. She suddenly embraced Jin and started crying on his shoulder.  
  
Jin didn't know how to react at first, and he didn't really like the feeling he was getting. He felt. guilty. But how could he just push Julia away. She lost her mother and Jin knew how she felt. He reluctantly put his arms around her too, to give her comfort.  
  
*Snap*  
  
Someone was taking pictures nearby.  
  
*****  
  
Xiao Yu waited for Jin at the gate. Almost all the students have left the school.  
  
'How long does it take for them to talk?' she thought.  
  
Panda was a bit restless having to wait so long. She nudged at Xiao Yu, signalling for her to go already.  
  
"oh. okay Panda." she said as she walked away from the school.  
  
*****  
  
It was already 6.30 pm and Jin still haven't returned yet.  
  
Xiao Yu was getting worried. Just then, she heard Jin walking up the stairs to her room. He knocked, waited for a "come in", and opened the door.  
  
Xiao Yu was sitting on her bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Xiao Yu."  
  
"So you spent all that time with Julia? You could of told me you were going to be late. I waited for you for so long!"  
  
Jin knew that if he said, "Yes, I DID spend that time with Julia, she would get more upset. So he lied.  
  
"Oh no, it was just that. ah. after talking to Julia, I went to the school library to read a bit for our English assignment." (He may be a bit nerdy, but I still like him ^_^)  
  
Xiao Yu didn't believe him at first, but a relationship is based on trust and honesty, so she accepted the story. After all, they DO have an English Assignment and Jin IS at the top of the class. Besides, she should learn to trust Jin.  
  
"Alright. I forgive you. But next time, tell me when you are not going to go home with me."  
  
Jin smiled, walked to the bed and cuddled her.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Author's Note: Personally, I think I could of done better in this chapter. But with a screaming baby that I have to baby-sit crying in the background, it is very hard to concentrate. Anyways, please R/R. If it is crap, I can't really do anything about it.  
  
Next Chapter: Tekken 3 starts and Xiao Yu receives some very interesting photos from an anonymous person. How would she react? Would her reaction affect Jin's fighting? Well, just wait and see. 


	3. Deceived

Legal: I give up! Screw this legal crap!  
  
Author's note: Don't have much to say but I am really impressed with this chapter. Maybe it's just me. Anyways, when you review, also include your email address so I can reply! Okay? Okay.  
  
Thanks to all that has reviewed my Story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Crystal Clear ~ Chapter 3 * Deceived *  
  
By: Spandas  
  
Jin's 19th birthday. Let The Tournament Begin!  
  
At 12 midnight, right on his birthday, Jin woke up, got dressed and proceeded to the dojo. He past Xiao Yu's door and was going to wake her up, but thought she would need the sleep.  
  
Arriving at the dojo, Jin reached to the light switch.  
  
"Ah!" he let out a little scream. "What are you doing here Xiao Yu?"  
  
Xiao Yu chuckled.  
  
"Happy Birthday Jin!" she exclaimed as she walked to him and handed him a badly wrapped present.  
  
Jin stared at it for a moment, then tear the wrapping off to reveal a pair of red gloves with some metal bits on them. (I didn't know how to describe them!) Wasting no time, he slipped them on and threw a few punches.  
  
"Thank You Xiao Yu." he said as he hugged her. He pulled back, leaned forward and gave Xiao Yu a deep kiss. It felt like hours but it was only minutes. They finally broke the kiss off and Xiao Yu jumped back and was in her fighting stance.  
  
"So, lets give your present a test drive."  
  
After a few hours of training, they felt like they had had enough. Jin ended the training session by tackling Xiao Yu down.  
  
Xiao Yu burst out laughing as her back touched the ground. Jin was on top of her now and was looking lovingly at Xiao Yu. He brushed her fringes away.  
  
"You're beautiful." he said as he lowered his head and pashed Xiao Yu. What happened next was rated NC-17 and lasted from 4 am to 6 am.  
  
*****  
  
7 am. All the participants were lined up in one straight line all facing Heihachi. He said a few words like "Fight Fair" or "Be A Good Sport" then he cried,  
  
"Let The Tournament Commence!"  
  
All the fighters nodded in unison.  
  
*****  
  
Ling Xiao Yu VS Eddy Gordo. Ready. FIGHT!  
  
Both fighters lunged at each other like there was no tomorrow. This is partly due to the shamefulness of losing the first fight.  
  
After a one-minute and a few serious blows, Eddy Gordo was knocked back and was skidding on the floor. His lifeless body laid very still several feets away.  
  
"Ling Xiao Yu Wins!" said the announcer as Xiao Yu did a handstand.  
  
*****  
  
"You were great today Xiao Yu. I am so proud of you."  
  
Xiao Yu beamed a smile at Jin.  
  
"Thanks Jin." She said as she tip-toed and gave Jin a peck on the cheek. "You're fighting tomorrow, against who?"  
  
"Nina Williams."  
  
Xiao Yu gasped.  
  
"I heard she is a tough one. She finished off Forrest Law in under 10 seconds!"  
  
Jin smirked.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be ok."  
  
*****  
  
Back at the mansion, they both retired to their rooms after another long kiss. Xiao Yu stepped into her room a heard a noise. Looking down, she saw an envelope on the floor with the Mishima Mansion address and her name on it. The maids probably slipped it under her door.  
  
Picking up the envelope, she sat on her bed and opened it. They were photos. The first photo was a picture of their school next to the football field. She couldn't make out the two figures in the photo. The next one was closer and she could see something spiking up on one of the figures. Third picture, pigtails on the second figure. The four picture made her tremble. The two figures were Jin and Julia. hugging tightly. They looked like a very close couple.  
  
Xiao Yu was on the verge of tears. She looked at the date of the photo. The day that Julia and Jin had a little 'chat'. She saw the sky in the background was orangey red, at about 5 pm. Jin had said that they only chatted for a while. he was lying.  
  
She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Xiao Yu? You in there?" It was Jin. Xiao Yu didn't answer.  
  
Jin opened ¼ of the door and poked his head in.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me Xiao Yu?"  
  
She didn't say anything. Jin walked in and closed the door behind him. Walking up to Xiao Yu, he noticed she had something in her hand.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked as he went in to see what it was. He froze for a minute. 'How. Who.' He looked at Xiao Yu but she didn't look back.  
  
He moved in to hug her but Xiao Yu jumped off the bed.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.  
  
Jin was stunned.  
  
"Xiao Yu, I can explain."  
  
Xiao Yu didn't listen.  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO HUG SOMEONE, GO TO JULIA'S!" tears were now streaming down her eyes. "I'M NOT YOUR HOUSE WHORE! YOU DON'T JUST FUCK ME AND GO WITH ANOTHER GIRL!"  
  
Those words pierced through Jin's heart.  
  
"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she said as she hastily got out her suitcase and started packing it with clothes and other necessary things (including a whole bunch of money). Jin tried to stop her.  
  
"Listen to me Xiao Yu! It's not what you think!" he said as Xiao Yu locked her suitcase and was carrying it to the door. Jin grabbed hold of her and forced her to look at him.  
  
"I love you!" he said as he grabbed XiaoYu's face and kissed her. Xiao Yu struggled a bit, pulled back and slapped Jin hard on the face.  
  
"Well I don't!" she said as she ran out. There was a slam from the main entrance, and then there was silence. Jin still didn't move. His cheeks were still stinging. He was crying. He hadn't cried since his mother died. He saw the pictures lying on Xiao Yu's bed. Furious, he attacked the whole bad and after one minute, there was nothing left of the bed except the broken timber and the insides of the mattress floating around the room.  
  
Jin's eyes were red.  
  
Author's Note: So, what do you think of the story? Review this chapter and remember to add your email too!  
  
Next Chapter: How is Jin coping with the loss of Xiao Yu? And Vice Versa? Who really DID sent the photos? Is Jin going to kill Julia? Will Xiao Yu move on to Hwoarang? Find out next time! 


	4. Only Time Will Tell

Legal Garbage: Whatever. You get the message.  
  
~ Crystal Clear~ Chapter 4 *Only Time Will Tell*  
  
Author: Sorry about the delay. I actually have written this long ago but we moved houses and I couldn't upload it. Anyways, enjoy! I'm currently quite busy so the 5th chapter might not be a while. Don't worry, I'll never abandon the story!  
  
Since Xiao Yu's departure, Jin has been quite destructive. Jin didn't know where she went and was worried, but frustrated at the same time. That night he destroyed 6 rooms in the mansion just to relieve his anger and frustration.  
  
At school, Jin was not as attentive as he used to be. He spends more time staring at Xiao Yu's empty seat than listening to the teacher.  
  
"What's wrong Jin?" Julia asked, not knowing that it was partially her fault that Xiao Yu left him. That is why she couldn't quite comprehend why Jin would give her death stares every time she talked to him.  
  
At lunchtime, Jin was back at where he used to sit before he met Xiao Yu. Under the shades of the Cherry Blossom, where they became friends.  
  
"Hello." Said Julia as she sat next to him. Jin didn't react but he could feel his blood boil. "Can you tell me what is wrong Jin? What is the problem? I'm worried about you."  
  
"YOU are the problem." he said in a low voice just before he got up and left. Julia followed. Jin was walking to the back of the school, hoping to loose Julia, but she kept up. At last he turned around. "Stop following me!"  
  
"I want to know what's wrong! You have been acting weird all morning and you wouldn't talk to me."  
  
"Then take a hint!" he shouted.  
  
Julia was hurt.  
  
"I can't just leave you! I love you." Julia couldn't believe it slipped out. Now she was blushing wildly. Unfortunately, Jin wasn't as nice as he used to be.  
  
"You don't KNOW me! How can you love me!"  
  
"But I can't stop thinking about you! I know I love you! I just know it!"  
  
Jin couldn't take this crap anymore. He ran up and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, Xiao Yu wouldn't have left me! It's all your fault!"  
  
Julia burst out into tears. Jin didn't feel sympathetic, but he let go of her and walked away, leaving the shattered Julia still standing there crying.  
  
*****  
  
That night, it was Jin's turn to battle. The match was against Nina Williams. The battle site was at the Namco amusement park. This place reminded Jin of Xiao Yu.  
  
'She always wanted an amusement park.' he thought. He looked around. There were a few fighters watching this fight but Xiao Yu wasn't there and that was very disappointing for Jin.  
  
Jin got ready for the fight and was fixing his red gloves that Xiao Yu gave him as the announcer got ready for the count down.  
  
"Ready. FIGHT!!!"  
  
Jin was the first to attack, but his attacks were blocked by Nina. Nina gave him a double slap that sent him flying back. He just wasn't concentrating enough.  
  
'I've got to focus. but how can I do that when me and Xiao Yu are like this.'  
  
Jin got up and dodged one of Nina's attacks. That gave Jin the chance to fight back. He kneed Nina in the stomach and elbowed the top of her skull. She had absolutely no chance of fighting back. Jin then used his spinning demon and all the spin kicks hit Nina. She was now on the ground screaming in pain. but it wasn't over yet. Jin jumped up and, as he landed, slammed his fist hard onto Nina's face. silence. it was over.  
  
"Jin Kazama, Wins!" said the announcer. The fighters that watched cheered whilst but Jin was still empty. He then noticed Panda.  
  
'If Panda is here.' he ran up to Panda.  
  
"Where is Xiao Yu?!" he demanded. Panda just roared and walked away. Jin followed. Panda after 15 minutes of walking around the amusement park, Jin saw person sitting on the sandy artificial beach. It was Xiao Yu.  
  
"Xiao Yu!" Jin cried. She heard him, got up and started to run across the beach to get away. Jin ran after her. He was faster and he tackled Xiao Yu from the back. Jin pinned Xiao Yu down so she couldn't escape.  
  
"Let me go!" protested Xiao Yu. She tried to kick him off but he was just too strong.  
  
"No! Xiao Yu! I love you! Nothing was going on between me and Julia!"  
  
Xiao Yu closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"It no my problem! I don't care about what you do!"  
  
"If you don't care, then why are you here?"  
  
Xiao Yu opened her eyes. It was true. She wouldn't have come if she didn't care. Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she thought of how she and Jin used to be.  
  
"Xiao Yu." said Jin as he loosened up and leaned in to kiss Xiao Yu.  
  
. But how can she forgive him? The man that stole his heart and put it in a shredder. She still cannot forgive him.  
  
Xiao Yu broke free and broke into a run. So fast that Jin couldn't even catch her. On the sand was one of Xiao Yu's hair ties. He picked it up an held it to his heart.  
  
. What would happen to them?.  
  
. Only Time Will Tell.  
  
Author: I know I'm dragging this Jin/Xiao thing a tad bit too long, but it's worth it! Trust me!  
  
Next Chapter: Tekken 3 is almost over and Heihachi reveals his evil plans. Remember the photos that made Jin and Xiao Yu have this problem? Will be brought up in the next chapter. Stay Tuned! 


	5. Do you think he's thinking of me?

**Legal Crap: **No, no, no, as long as I want Jin to be mine, he's not. He belongs to this guy called 'NAMCO'. . . DAMN YOU! I don't own any of the other characters either, so yes. . . Very tragic.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the hiatus. . . a very LONG hiatus. But please don't get too excited yet, because I've got my HSC in 3 months time and I'll need to study hardcore just to escape a death sentence by my parents. . . But yes. The good news is, I've got Tekken 4 now. Bloody good inspiration. Pretty shitty at both Xiao Yu and Jin's ending though. None of them featured each other in it. The best it got was when Xiao Yu mentioned that Jin had seen her after the tournament. . . NOT HAPPY, JIN!

**Crystal Clear**

Chapter 5>

Do you think he's thinking of me?

The sun was setting; the sky was a golden orange. Such a romantic scene. Xiao Yu gripped the railings on the roof of Mishima High School. She pushed herself up and did a handstand on it. Looking out at the vast city, she cannot help feeling desperately lonely.

"Jin. . . "

After the Tekken 3 tournament, Jin disappeared. Not a word. Not a trace. Questioning Heihachi seemed futile as he would just give her blank stares. Sometimes, Xiao Yu sees something else besides an empty void in Heihachi's eye. . . Hatred.

"Do you think he's thinking of me, Panda?"

Panda gave a howl of affirmation. Xiao Yu smiled. All the anger towards Jin has almost been forgotten. . . Almost. But missing him seems so much more painful than his infidelity.

The computer loaded with a buzzing noise.

"You've got mail." Announced the electronic voice. Xiao Yu clicked the mail icon. Scrolling down at least half a page of junk mail, a particular address caught her eye.

"Kazama. . ." She gasped in shock. Hastily she clicked the email open.

_Dear Xiao Yu,_

_You must still hate me. I don't blame you. But I still care for you and your safety. Please, leave the Mishima mansion as soon as possible. Heihachi is not to be trusted. You have to believe me._

_Jin_

Xiao Yu read it once. Then twice. At last, thrice. She believed in Jin's words.

Knock knock "Miss Ling. It is time for dinner."

'Its not safe here anymore.' "I'll be down in a second." She waited till the footsteps of the maid faded into the distance before she swiftly took her backpack and filled it with essential items. "Come, Panda."

Panda obediently trotted next to Xiao Yu, lowered herself to let Xiao Yu jump on.

"That's a good girl." With a kick of Panda's sides, the beast ran through the open balcony doors. . . and jump out.

"Miss Ling? Are you in there, Miss Ling? Your dinner is getting cold."

Next Chapter: Xiao Yu enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament in a bid to be reunited with Jin. But guess who her first opponent is… and will her guardian angel save her from her perilous predicament once again?


	6. Kill Him

**Crystal Clear**

_Chapter 6_

_**Tekken 4 Commences**_

By S p a n d a s L u i

Author's note: Well, my HSC exams are almost over, so, after a myriad of emails urged(and chastised) me to continue the story, I decided to do so. I really wanted to abandon the story and begin fresh, since Tekken 5 has already came out. . . but I guess I'll wait until I receive feedback for this chapter before I do anything drastic.

_Enjoy!_

Amidst the bustling crowd, a hooded figure remains, stagnant in front of the giant public television of Tokyo City.

"Tekken 4: You have got to be in it to win it. . . MISHIMA ZAIBATSU."

He smirked at the bitter irony. You won't win even if you compete. You lose one way or another. A life, a soul. . .a love.

He wondered if Xiao Yu was thinking of him. Thinking of where he had been all that time. After the betrayal by his grandfather, the one he bestowed his trust in. The one who wished to dispose of him after his purpose was served. The one who ignited the flame inside of him. . . the devil gene awoke from its dormant state.

Jin reached into his pocket and pulled out a well-preserved photo. Emotions flickered in his eyes as he saw the face of her beautiful angel, with her two ponytails and incandescent eyes. . . he wished to embrace her once more. . . but may never be able to.

He was too dangerous. His untamed side does not recognize love once it takes over. He will hurt her.

Relishing the young girl's face for a few moments more, he gingerly pushed the photo back into his pocket and moved along with the zombies of the streets.

"Welcome to the opening of TEKKEN TOURNAMENT 4!"

The main arena was engulfed by the holler of an excited crowd. Nothing better to draw audience than a guarantee of almost mindless violence.

The announcer raised her hands like a music conductor. The pandemonium reached its peak as the two fighters emerged into the arena.

"KAZAMA JIN VERSUS HWOARANG!"

Both stepped onto the stage. Their gazes met and the intense animosity could not be masked, not even with Jin's hood. Both raised their tightly clenched fist ready to embrace the impending battle like a lover.

Hwoarang, in his green military style clothing, sneered.

"I heard you were dead, Kazama."

Jin gave no expression.

"Not as dead as you'll be when I'm finished."

As the buzzer went off, the fighters wasted no time in lunging at each other with full force. Hwoarang initiated the battle with 'Hunting Hawk', propelling himself into the air and projecting a series of kicks at Jin.

Jin remained unfazed as he blocked the shower of kicks, returning the 'gift' with 'Kazama fury'. Hwoarang was caught off guard and received the series of attacks. Battered and bruised, a trickle of blood escaped his mouth. He was in an enraged state of mind as he caught the blood with his thumb and smeared it across his cheek.

"You got me there, Kazama. But I didn't spend all that time in the army learning jack shit!"

The battled continued as each side delivered and received the attacks. Neither of them were about to give in. The time limit was almost reached,

"Kazama. . . Where's that pretty girl of yours?"

Jin froze. '. . . Xiao Yu. . .'

"Man, I'd like to taste her delicate Chinese body" Hwoarang closed his eyes and licked his lips vulgarly, provoking the calm Japanese.

Before Hwoarang could open his eyes to witness the reaction, a formidable fist made contact with is face with full force.

"KAZAMA JIN, WINS!"

Hwoarang's dazed body laid limp on the arena floor. Jin scanned the cheering audience for his fair maiden, hoping to see her again.

"Where are you Xiao Yu. . ."


End file.
